


To the Park!

by Codijette



Series: Royai drabbles [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codijette/pseuds/Codijette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few days after the first fic, but it's not necessary to read it first. Roy has his sight back now. He invites Riza for a walk in the park. (Disclaimer: I own nothing)<br/>Part of a series, but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Park!

Riza stood up and stretched. “That's the last of it, sir,” she said.  
Roy nodded and stood up as well. Together they walked to the locker room. “Do you have any plans today, Lieutenant?” he asked.  
“No sir.”  
“Good. Then you can go to the park with me.”  
Riza gave him a skeptical look and opened her locker. She changed out of her military uniform and into regular clothes. She glanced over at Roy. He was just pulling a new shirt on. Once they were both changed, they proceeded to the parking lot.  
After a quick stop by Riza's apartment to pick up Black Hayate, they arrived at the park. They walked around for a time, chatting about work and just enjoying each others company. After a while, Roy complained of needing to go to the bathroom. When he came back out of the restroom, he saw Riza standing beside a bench, facing away from him. He grinned mischievously, and scooped up a handful of snow. He shaped it into a ball and threw it at Riza. It hit her back and crumbled to the ground.  
Riza whirled around and drew her gun. She paused just long enough to identify her target, then pulled the trigger. Roy took a step back and his eyes widened in shock.   
Time seemed to slow down as the bullet whistled past his ear. There was a loud splintering crack as the bullet hit the tree behind him. Riza... missed? he thought. “What's the matter, Hawkeye? Losing your touch?” he teased.  
“Hardly. My aim is as perfect as ever,” Riza replied. She looked at a point above Roy's head and smirked. Roy looked up just as the pile of snow caught in the tree's branches fell down on him. Riza giggled as she returned her gun to its holster. She walked to Roy and held out a hand to help him back to his feet. He took her hand and pulled himself up. She giggled again as he shook himself to get the snow off his clothes. He looked like Black Hayate.  
“Well played, Lieutenant,” Roy commented.  
“Thank you sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it?


End file.
